stupfandomcom-20200213-history
Stup Virus
Stup Virus 'est le quatrième album de Stupeflip sorti le 3 mars 2017 en CD, Vinyl LP ainsi qu'en dématérialisé, édité sous le label Etic System. L'album a été financé grâce à une campagne de crowdfunding lancée via le site web Ulule le 5 octobre 2016. Article détaillé : Crowdfunding de Stup Virus L'aspect sonore de l'album est globalement plus proche du hip-hop, délaissant les guitares électriques. Il n'y a également qu'un seul morceau attribué à Pop Hip. L'album est souvent considéré comme étant également moins centré autour de l'univers et la mythologie de Stupeflip. Liste des pistes '''CD '(et dématérialisé) # "Intro" - 0:41 # "The Antidote" - 3:18 # "Creepy Slugs" - 3:53 # "Cosmocrou (brochure)" - 0:45 # "La seule alternative" - 3:09 # "The Solution" - 4:03 # "Knights of Chaos" - 1:14 # "Stup virus" - 3:13 # "Des nouvelles de Pop-Hip" - 0:35 # "Lonely loverz" - 3:33 # "Understup (feat. Colette)" - 3:38 # "Stalactites" - 2:54 # "Fou-fou (feat. Colette)" - 0:45 # "1993" - 2:52 # "Grosse tête" - 0:47 # "Crou Anthem" - 3:04 # "Forcefield (feat. Sandrine Cacheton)" - 2:10 # "Le trou noir (feat. MC Salo)" - 5:05 # "Pleure pas Stupeflip" - 15:24 La piste "Pleure pas Stupeflip" contient deux autres pistes nommées sur le dos de l'album : à 4:22 "Tales from the Crou (feat. Cadillac)", puis à 7:10 "Fan 2 Stup". S'en suit une longue partie où l'on entend ce qui semble être King Ju travaillant sur des extraits de voix de Sandrine Cacheton. '''Vinyl 12" : A1 "Intro" - 0:41 : A2 "The Antidote" - 3:18 : A3 "Creepy Slugs" - 3:53 : A4 "Cosmocrou (brochure)" - 0:45 : A5 "La seule alternative" - 3:09 : A6 "The Solution" - 4:03 : B1 "Knights of Chaos" - 1:14 : B2 "Stup virus" - 3:13 : B3 "Des nouvelles de Pop-Hip" - 0:35 : B4 "Lonely loverz" - 3:33 : B5 "Understup (feat. Colette)" - 3:38 : C1 "Stalactites" - 2:54 : C2 "Fou-fou (feat. Colette)" - 0:45 : C3 "1993" - 2:52 : C4 "Grosse tête" - 0:47 : C5 "Crou Anthem" - 3:04 : C6 "Forcefield (feat. Sandrine Cacheton)" - 2:10 : D1 "Le trou noir (feat. MC Salo)" - 5:05 : D2 "Pleure pas Stupeflip" - 9:13 La piste "Pleure pas Stupeflip" contient deux autres pistes nommées sur le dos de l'album : à 4:22 "Tales from the Crou (feat. Cadillac)", puis à 7:10 "Fan 2 Stup". La version vinyle présente deux différences par rapport à la version CD et dématérialisée : la piste "Pleure par Stupeflip" ne contient pas la partie suivant la piste "Fan 2 Stup", où l'on entend des extraits de voix de Sandrine Cacheton et la piste Understup a une instrumentation légèrement différente. Le vinyle en lui même est blanc avec des traces aléatoires, faisant de chaque vinyle un objet unique. Versions Collector Ulule Une version spéciale et limitée de l'album a également été réalisée en exclusivité pour les contributeurs du crowdfunding. Le contenu sonore ne change pas, mais le packaging offre un visuel différent. La version CD est sous forme de livre comprenant des dessins, des photos et les textes des morceaux. Le vinyle est quant à lui transparant (contr airement à la version basique qui est blanche) avec également des éclaboussures rouges et vertes. Version promotionnelle Le CD promotionnel réalisé pour la presse et les radios ne diffère par en terme de contenu, mais a un artwork différent : il s'agit simplement du logo sur fond jaune. Il est précisé après les crédits au dos de l'album "Attention CD promotionnel, interdit à la revente sous peine d'être un gros salopard". Autour de l'album Textes King Ju a précisé en interview qu'il avait volontairement délaissé des textes plus narratifs (racontant l'univers du Crou) pour se pencher plus sur les sonorités que ceux-ci évoquent : "Dans le dernier album, c'est pratiquement plus que des sonorités maintenant, y'a pas forcément d'histoires. ... Alors là je veux dire un truc important : c'est que souvent les gens, ce qu'ils aiment dans Stupeflip c'est que y'a beaucoup de storytelling, tu sais d'histoires racontées, mais dans le nouvel album y'en a beaucoup moins. Mais c'est vraiment un parti pris, je voulais que les paroles collent exactement aux sons, et deviennent comme de la musique en fait, comme des onomatopées, ouais. Que ça veuille pas forcément... c'est du freestyle en fait."Interview pour l'émission de France Inter "Foule Sentimentale", du 17 mars 2017. Réaction au Crowdfunding De nombreux médias ont évoqués le succès retentissant et le record du Crowdfunding de l'album. King Ju a souvent précisé qu'il aurait « aimé éviter ça » : "Moi j'ai limite honte quoi, il fallait faire ça avec cette somme affichée, enfin ... on est pas là pour battre des records ! ... Moi je pensais pas du tout qu'on allait récolter cette somme là ! ... Par contre on est en train de tout réinvestir pour faire des choses vraiment très belles, des gros clips, parce qu'on a jamais vraiment eu de moyens au niveau de l'image." Déroulement de la sortie de l'album Lors du lancement de la campagne Ulule, le 5 octobre 2016, il a été précisé que l'album sortirait en CD et en vinyle, chaque support ayant droit a une version « de luxe » qui n'existera pas dans le commerce, réservée aux participants de la campagne Ulule. Il était dit que l'album aura apparemment une quinzaine de pistes. Grâce aux 8000 contributions à la campagne atteintes le 12 novembre, un morceau avec Cadillac avait été annoncé. Une vidéo teasing a été postée lorsque le troisième palier a été atteint, le 5 octobre. Le 24 janvier 2017, le nom de l'album "Stup Virus" apparaît sur internet, entre autre sur des sites radiophoniques.https://twitter.com/LongueurDondes/status/823840273323139072?s=04 Le même jour est diffusé sur la radio "Attitude" pour la première fois en exclusivité le morceau "The Antidote", premier extrait du nouvel album. Le lendemain, le morceau est posté sur le compte youtube officiel de Stupeflip. Le 10 février 2017, un nouveau morceau attribué à Pop Hip est diffusé sur France Inter, dans la chronique de Mélanie Bauer lors de l'émission "Si tu écoutes, j'annule tout". Elle présente également le nouvel album sous le nom de "Stup Virus". Le morceau en question n'est pas nommé, mais il s'agit de Lonely Loverz. Le 24 février, un post facebook ainsi qu'une vidéo teaser du compte officiel de Stupeflip annonce bel et bien l'album sous le nom de "Stup Virus". Le 28 février une nouvelle piste du nom de "Understup (feat. Colette)" est révélée sur le compte youtube officiel de Stupeflip.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKB2SuAx8bA Crédits Remerciements Mon ordi, Nancy, Plastoq, Steph, Pop, Yves, Bernard, YDL, Quentin, Marco, Loulou et Julien, Tristan, Gerard B., Hélène V., le Jeff' (aka Futur roi d'Arocanie), Delphine et Tom, Docteur Vince, Benjamin et la Team9P, Greg et Soso, Melanie B., Colette et Rita, Samuel, Jacno, Luigi, Marc Simon, Miro (le vrai pas l'autre), Nico du Coche, Larry, Change is good (Rik et José), les équipes Studio Ferber (Renaud et Thomas, René et Guillaume, Jean-Christophe), toutes les équipes Stup concert (surtout Cédric V. pour sa bonhommie), les gens calmes et sympas, qui font l'effort de voir le positif chez les autres, les vaches qui vont à l'abattoir, les gens enfermés à l'hosto, les bisounours conscients (non-angeliques et non-naïfs), tout le hip-hop entre 1990 et 1997 (du leu-sa), les ados attardés, les mioches, les gens qui galèrent sans tomber dans l'aigreur, la tolérance et la bienveillance, ça veut encore dire quelque chose. Crédits * Enregistré et réalisé par Julien Barthélémy dans sa chambre et au studio Ferber. * Musiciens : Julien Barthélémy (claviers, guitares, programmations) * Scratches by Dr Vince sur Understup, Crou Anthem, Knights of Chaos * Mixé par Renaud Letang au B du studio Ferber assisté par Thomas Moulin, excepté Understup, mixé par Alexandre Zuliani à Audiotape. * Mastering : Benjamin Joubert pour Biduloscope * Photos et peintures : Julien Barthélémy * Conception graphique : Change is good ℗&© 2016 Etic-System-Stupéfiant Auteurs-Compositeurs : Julien Barthélémy pour tous les titres excepté * 1993 : (Stéphane Bellenger - Julien Barthélémy / Stéphane Bellenger) * Le trou noir : (Jean-Paul Michel - Julien Barthélémy / Julien Barthélémy) * Tales from the Crou : (Stéphane Bellenger - Julien Barthélémy / Julien Barthélémy) Éditeur : Etic-System-Stupéfiant Liens Stup Virus en streaming digital Stup Virus sur le compte Youtube de Stupeflip Références Category:Discographie Category:Stup Virus